The Ice queen
by XxxYaoiLoversince2010xxX
Summary: Kagome catches Inu with Kikyo and goes home... She decided to go off on her own but Naraku has other Ideas Naraku/Kagome and Kagome/Seshomaru pairing
1. Chapter 1- InuYasha's Betrayel

The Ice Queen- A InuYasha Fan fiction

**Disclaimer- **Don't own it… Otherwise I wouldn't be writing this

Alright so this is my first ever fanfic on InuYasha…. So reviews are nice… Tell me how I did

**Chapter one**

_Before- InuYasha and Kagome had another one of their fights and InuYasha yelled at Kagome to never come back. She is away for three days hoping that it gave InuYasha enough time to calm down, she packed her bags and left._

Now.

I jump in the well and wait for the familiar blue and purple lights. As they surround me and I feel the tingly sensation I wait for the blue sky of the Feudal area to come around. Once it appears I climb out and sit at the top. "You would think that I'd get used to climbing out of there," I say as I drag my yellow monster of a bag over the lip of the well. I sit down in the grass and lean against the well and close my eyes breathing in the fresh air. I know that InuYasha will be here soon as he will catch my scent.

I wait a few more minutes before seeing Kikyo's soul eaters and figure that is probably where InuYasha is again. I decide to spy on them and see what he has to say to Kikyo. I follow the soul eaters and see InuYasha embracing Kikyo under a tree, I get a little closer so that I can hear what they are saying.

"Do you really love Kagome, InuYasha," Kikyo sneers at him.

InuYasha heads closer to Kikyo and grabs for her "Yeah, but I love you more, you were my first love and if you want me to go to Hell with you than I will, just let me and Kagome finish up what is left of the Jewel and defeat Naraku, okay," He pulls her closer and hugs her.

I run through the trees not even bothering to hear the rest of the conversation. I run to Lady Kaede's hut. I open the door to see Sango, Miroku and Shippo there. I hand them my bag and say "All the supplies are in there, but I have to go grab something that I forgot."

I run out of the door as fast as I can and down to the Bone eaters well. I lean against the edge of it and decide to go back home, maybe seal the well up for good, but first I wanted to know why InuYasha had chosen Kikyo over me.

I hear Sango come over and sit beside me. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

I lean against her and start crying "Inu-InuYasha chose Ki-Kikyo O-over me," I get out as I try to stop crying.

"Ohhh, Kagome, you'll find someone else, I am sure, or InuYasha will come to his senses and not fall in love with a clay pot, Now come, why don't we go down to that hot spring." She suggests.

I look over at my best friend and shake my head " I think I'll just go home," I say, "I need to talk to my mom." I get up and dust of my skirt with my hands and hug Sango, who'd become like a sister to me.

'Plus with InuYasha not wanting me here, maybe I can actually catch up on my school work.'

Sango hugs back and says "Okay, if you're sure about this,"

I nod my head and jump in the well waiting for the bluish purple lights to transport me to the Modern era. I run into my house and up the stairs to my bedroom. I lay down on my bed. I bury my head into the pillow and cry myself to sleep. I hear my mom come into the room and sit at the edge of my bed.

"Mom," I whisper, my voice still sore from crying.

"I am here honey, what happened?" She asks "I thought you went back to the feudal area,"

"InuYasha, he-he chose her over me, he chose Kikyo over me,' I reply as I crawl over to her. "B-but I still love him, what can I do mom?"

"Well, Kagome, why don't you go back and finish off the jewel and then use your Miko powers to seal off the well, and make sure that InuYasha cannot hurt you again."

I nod my head and crawl over to hug her. "Okay mom,"

"Now get some sleep, as I assume you'll have a busy day tomorrow." She says.

I nod my head and crawl back over to my pillow and lay down.

_Meanwhile in the Feudal area…._

Naraku watches as his plan goes into action… 'soon little Miko, you'll be mine'

He covers his face back up with the baboon pelt. And transports himself back to his castle. "Kagura, I need to speak with you,"

He walks over to his office as he waits for Kagura.

"Master Naraku, what is it you need of me?" The wind demon asks.

"Is the Miko's room ready for when she gets here?"

"Yes master," She replied

"May I ask when she is coming, master?"

"She'll be here tomorrow, you are to go and distract her 'group', while I go in and kidnap her."

"Yes, Master,"

**What does Naraku have planned for Kagome, what will Kagome's reaction be when Naraku approaches her… Find out in the next chapter…**

**Please Review and let me know how you like it….**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ice Queen**

**Chapter two- Emotions**

**Disclaimer- Don't own it**

I wake up to my alarm going off. I pull the Covers off and get out of bed and groan as I stretch and mu muscles pop. I walk over to the closet and pick out a yellow sun dress and yellow ballerina flats. I skip over to the shower humming to myself as I turn it on and set it to the right temperature and hop in. I sigh happily as the water washes over my tense muscles and down my back. I grab a bottle of shampoo and scrub it into my scalp and rinse it out. I grab the conditioner and rinse it through my hair. Once I am toweled down and have my clothes on. I blow dry my hair and put it up in a loose pony. I look in the mirror and smile happily to myself as I put on a light pink lip gloss and head down stairs for breakfast.

Once breakfast is finished mom and I go out to talk. "Kagome, have you decided whether or not you are going back to the feudal area,"

I look over at her and speak softly, "Yeah, I think I should, I can't just leave Sango, Shippo and Miroku, while InuYasha and Kikyo are running off together, plus I have to finish putting the Jewel back together and purify it, I am the one who broke it."

My mom looked at me with tears in her eyes and sighed, "Very well, what are you going to do about school,"

I looked over at her and said "I do not think I will be coming back to this time for a while, so I may as well drop out, I mean, I know school is important but, I think Grandpa is running out of diseases, I will still keep up with my studies, maybe we can do some sort of a homeschool program,"

"I will look into it," My mom says.

"I will go pack, I suppose." I reply.

My mom nods and closes her eyes and whispers softly as I walk away, "I have a feeling I am not going to see my little girl again," and a tear slides slowly down her cheek.

I look over and hug her, "I'll be fine, mom, I promise that I'll be back, kay"

She just shakes her head and says "Go Pack,"

…..Back In the feudal area…..Naraku...

"Kanna," Naraku calls from his bedroom.

"Yes master," Kanna whispers as she shows up to the room

"Show me Kagome," Naraku commands

"Yes master," she whispers

Naraku looks in the mirror and chuckles as he sees Kagome packing… "You, my little priestess, will not need any of that stuff, once I put my plan into action."

Naraku commands softly, "That will be enough Kanna, send Kagura, it is time to bring the little priestess home."

"Yes master," Kanna whispers and leaves the room.

…..

Kanna Immediately goes to find her sister Kagura. She knocks softly on her sisters door and enters the room when she hears Kagura in there.

"Kagura, Master Naraku would like you to go see him. I believe we are going to have our new sister here very soon."

"Thank-you, Kanna," Kagura says

Kanna nods her head and leaves the room quietly.

Kagura watches her leave and sighs as she heads up to her masters room. She knock softly on and waits for the command to enter.

"Master," Kagura greets as she enters the room, "Kanna sent for me,"

"Of course, I am going to explain your part of the plan in getting Kagome here," he replies

"And once you get her, I can have my heart back?"

Naraku nods, "Now," He begins, "You are going to distract her group. Do not kill them, just make sure to seriously injure them. I want Kagome to have the joy of killing them once she realizes who she truly is. Also make sure that Half-breed, InuYasha, hurts Kagome in a way that can never be healed. Even if it means bringing out his demo side,"

"Yes master, It shall be done,"

"Good, you may go now,"

Naraku smile =s to himself as he watches Kagura leave. He never had any plans of giving her heart back. Once he has Kagome He shall dispose of her. He'll keep Kanna as he sees her as his own child but Kagura has become quite disobedient and needs to be disposed of.

…**. Thanks for all the reviews… I will try to update more often… But we have had such beautiful weather that I had to go enjoy the sun…. Well hope you enjoy this update and I will work on making them longer…**

**R&R 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ice Queen.**

**Disclaimer- Do not OWN.**

I climb out of the well. I had decided to go back to the feudal area as soon as I'd finished packing. I had said my good-bye's and had left. I had cried with my mom for a bit because for some reason it felt like it would be the last time I would see them. I have also made some final decisions about Inuyasha and the gang. I have decided that Inuyasha does not love me and that I may as well stop following him around like a love sick puppy. I will go and get myself trained in both my Miko powers and also in Combat, that way I will not need Inuyasha anymore. He can go ahead and join Kikyo, as I am done with him.

I get into the town and head over to Kaede's hut and walk in. Inuyasha and the gang are sitting there. "Sango," I ask as I walk into the back were they are all sitting. "Can I talk to you privately for a minute, you too Kaede, please,"

"Of course," They both say and follow me to the back of the room.

I look over st them and take a deep breath before saying "I would like you guys to train me in Miko and Combat, so that I do not have to depend on Inuyasha anymore, and also I will not be part of the group as of next week, meaning I want to be trained by next week, Thank-you,"

* * *

... Meanwhile.. Naraku looking in Kanna's mirror...

Naraku looks in Kanna's mirror and says to himself " This will not do, she cannot be able to fight me, it seems we are going to have to put the paln into action sooner than I thought,

"Kagura," he calls, I need you her now...

A few second later Kagura comes into the room " We have a few changes to the plan, you are to go to the villiage were Inuyasha's pack rests and bring me Kagome NOw before she starts her training, and than you are to go bac and slaughter that whol villiage, than I shall give you your heart back," Naraku commands

"Yes master, it will be don as you say,"

"Good girl, Now go.." He says

Kagura creates her feater and heads off to the villiage to get Kagome.

* * *

In the spring...

I had decided to go off and take a bath in the spring. I had bought all the essentials with me and was just traking my clothes off when I felt Kagura's aura. I spin around and yell " What do you want Kagura," I look around for by bow and arrows and realise I had forgotten it at the Hut.

" Master Naraku has told me to come and get you, now if you go willingly I will not have to hurt you," she replies

"Why would I go willingly to go and be one of The scums pawns?" I ask

"Very well,"

I stare at her as I feel as if I had been hit by a thousand needles. I feel myself falling to the ground and black out.

* * *

Kagura walks over and picks up Kagome and conjures up her feather. She puts Kagome on it with her and carries her over to Naraku. She knock on Naraku's door and opens it. " I have her master,"

"Good girl, put her in her room," he says.

"Yes master," Kagura says and leaves

She puts Kagome in her room and makes sure she is nice and chained to the bed before leaving to finish her job.

* * *

**Well another chapter... How do you like it. Thankyou for all of your comments R&R... Seshomaru will be in the next chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

The ice queen

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- do not own**

**Warning- There will be character deaths and rape in this chapter… If below the age of 18... Do not read... Please read at you own discretion… Don't say I did not warn you...**

Naraku watches as Kagome sleeps in the bed. He waits for her to wake up so that he can finally have her. But first he had something that he must do to her. He takes a piece of the tainted shard and puts it in her arm. This way he can control her and she'll have no choice but to obey or she'll feel great pain. The Jewel shard could be removed only by Naraku or a full demon. He watches as the shard sinks into her skin and dissolve slightly. "Now she'll follow my every command, but how can I break her, hmmm," He thinks to himself as he stares at her. He sits there for about an hour when an idea comes to him.

He walks out of the room and sits at the desk in his office before calling "Kagura, come to my office please,"

Kagura walks into the door and answers "Yes master Naraku,"

He looks at her and smirks, his lips tilting to the side slightly, "I have an idea that is sure to break Kagome, Keep Shippo and Sango alive, and bring them her. Also leave Inuyasha alive, but injure him, and kill Kikyo and Miroku, That is all, you may kill the rest of the village as well, if you'd like, now go," He commands

He snickers to himself, as his plan is perfect. He will get Kagome to kill her Best friend and her adopted kit, and that shall break her, maybe even enough to remove the shard.

Naraku leaves his office and wanders over to his bedroom. He grabs the box with Kagura's heart and leaves to go out to his garden. He was going to leave Kagome alone for a while, until he knew for sure that she is broken. Once he gets out to the garden he figures that he has given Kagura enough time to get to the villiage. "Kanna," He calls as he sits down on the bench.

"Yes Master Naraku," she replies coming as soon as her name was called

"Come, sit beside me and show me Kagura,"

"Yes master," She replies obediently as her mirror flashes to life

Before Kagome was captured…

Seshomaru, Rin and Jaken are at the spring…..

"Lord Seshomaru, are we going to have a bath?" Rin asks walking beside seshomaru.

"You are, And Jaken is going to help you, will I keep guard to make sure none of you get hurt." Seshomaru informs her as he looks over at Jaken and dares him to refuse.

"Yes Seshomaru-sama," They both say at the same time

While Rin and Jaken head over to the spring, Seshomaru heads over to the edge of the froest where he smells Kagura, as well as Inuyasha's Miko, Kagome. He knows the two are enemy's and wonders what Naraku is up to this time. He watches as Kagura takes down the Miko easily as it seems she did not bring a weopon.

He goes in to stop Kagura from taking the Miko, but think of a better plan instead. The Miko had taken his arm, so he'd let Naraku do what he wanted with her.

He walks back over to the spring and can't help himself but wonder what Naraku would want with the Miko Kagome.

"Rin, Jaken," He calls " We are leaving now," He says in a very commanding tone. He waits while Rin gets dressed and thatn they head off.

"We are going back to the western castle as it seems Naraku is planning something, and I'd prefer that you two stay safe there," He speaks as he walks with the two a bit away form the stream. He creates his youkai cloud and grabs Rin's hand before going up into the air. Jaken runs up to catch up with them and grabs a hold of the cloud. He smells a lot of blood coming from the villiage and decides to check it out once he drops the 'children'.

Once the two were dropped off at the castle, Sehomaru goes to find out why the smell of blood was so strong. Once he gets there he sees that the whole villiage is decimated. He drops off of his cloud and looks around. He finds Kikyo's smell in the hut and sees only a small stain of ash as to where she fell. He sees Miroku in the same place his body mangled and beyond repair. His intestines were out of his stomach and his hand had been cut off.

He looks around for the rest of Inuyahsa's pack, but only finds Inuyasha lying in a puddle of his own blood. He feels a brotherly sort of protection for him and growls to himself, " No one is to hurt my half-brother but myself."

He heads over to Inuyahsa and picks him up. He creates his youkai cloud, seeing no more of Inuyash's pack heads over to the western castle.

Back at Naraku's castle

Naraku chuckles to himself as he watches what Kagura does to The villiage. Once Kagura is finished she bound up Shippo and Sango and brings them over to the castle were Naraku was staying.

Naraku goes up to meet with Kagura to tell her were to put The two. "Come to my office, once you are done,"

Naraku walks away to his office and heads over to his desk. He puts the box with Kagura's heart on the desk.

Kagura knocks on the door, "Come in," Naraku commands.

"Kagome is awake, whenever you are redy to deal with her, now you need to keep your end of the promise, Give me back my heart and I shall take my leave,"

Naraku smiles cooly as he opens up the box. He looks over at her as he slowly takes out the heart, "You mean this?" He asks mockingly as he squishes it slightly and watches as Kagura falls to the floor, "I never had any intention of giving it back to you," He laughs as he drops the heart in front of her face and steps on it, killing her.

He walks over to Kagome's room and opens up the door. He walks in and watches as Kagome struggles with the chains.

"That will do you no good Miko, You cannot get out of those no matter how much you try…"

Kagome's POV

I wake up slowly and feel the chains that are on my wrist, I try to struggle against them and try to get out of them. I jump slightly as I hear Naraku speak.

I watch as he inhales slightly and look over and grin at me. I try to get away from him as he walks over to my bed. I shake my head and squeeze my eyes shut as he put his fingers to my wrist and catch a drop of blood that began to fall down my wrist. I scream as I suddenly feel my clothes torn off and try to struggle away from him. I open my eyes and watch as his fingers trail down my body and rip off the rest of my undergarments.

I squeeze my eyes shut as he again trails his fingers down my chest. "You'll keep your eyes open the whole time," I hear him command. I shake my head and feel a sharp, burning pain start in my arm and spread through my whole body. I scream as I open my eyes, Just in time to see that Naraku had removed all of his clothes. I try to close my eyes again but I can't. I let the tears stream down my face as Naraku slowly climbs on top of me. He kisses me and forces his tounge into my mouth, I almost puke as he keeps kissing me. I feel as… His…. His thing enters into my vaginal area and scream out in pain as he tears open my Hymen and takes away the only thing I had to offer to Inuyahsa.

He finishes and leaves the room. I lay there crying as I feel dirty and need to find some way to get clean. I struggle with the chains again and end up Just giving up. I close my eyes and cry to myself as I fall asleep. My last thoughts before I finally drift off into nothiness are 'I hope my friends are at least okay,'

**Well there is the fourth chapter… Hope you guys liked it… Next one will be out soon….. **

**R&R let me know How I did…**


	5. Changes

**Disclaimer- I do not make any money off of these stories, I write them just for fun… and for my enjoyment as well as other peoples.**

**Warning- There is character death in this story and Kagome will not be quite like herself anymore… **

Naraku watches as Kagome falls back to sleep. He dresses and leaves the room for his office as he had some things to deal with before taking his leave of this land. He had a way to cover up his tracks, and the Miki, well, her scent will soon be very unrecognizable for the plans he had in mind for her. His other test subjects who had been through this had not been able to last. He hoped that Kagome would be able to go through the experiments he planned to use on her. He quickly laid papers out in the desk and went through on signing them, leaving his most trusted Allies in charge of the land. He chuckled to himself, soon he'd be the ruler of all the land and have control over the Shikon Miko. He finished filling out the forms and signed them. He went up to his room and quickly got into his sleeping Yukata. He crawls under the covers, knowing he was going into the final steps of his plans.

Inuyasha heads to the village to tell Kagome his good news. He had decided to have one last night with Kikyo and had just broken up with her that morning... He had told Kikyo the truth, but only part of it. Kikyo was his first love, and he did plan on going into Hell with her, but only after he had lived his life with Kagome. Once Kagome grows old and passes away would he plan on going to Hell, as the truth was, that is where he feels he belongs. He had hurt Kagome so many times. He hums to himself as he walks down to the village when he catches the scent of burned flesh. He realizes it is coming from the village and quickly runs down and stops at the edge of the village. He looks around and starts to whimper slowly as he catches many different scent of the people in the village. He Catches a scent, probably the on who had caused all this "Kagura, I will kill you for what you have done to my Village."

He finishes walking down the hill and looks around. He cannot see anyone that he can save. Everyone in this village had either been burned, or torn to shreds. He sees Kaede`s hut and goes running towards it. He can only smell Kaede and Miroku, and they both smelled like they had lost lots of blood. He runs over to the hut and finds Miroku laying on the ground outside. Inuyasha upon seeing him goes running over to him`.

"Miroku," he chokes out, "what happened here, what happened to you, what happened here," he picks up Miroku, and carries him over to one of the futons in the hut. He sees Kaede and goes over to her. "Kaede, Are you okay,"

"Inuyaha, " she gets weases out "go save your remaining friends, me and miroku are to far gone to be saved, save Kagome before Naraku can complete whatever it is he is trying to do, or you'll never be able to save her, please go... " Kaede lays down and closes her eyes. She slowly stops breathing and when her chest stops movin Inuyasha lets go of her hand. He goes over to Miroku and tries to shake him awake. "Inuyasha," gasps out and says "Please tell Sango that I love her, that I will always love her, I tried to save her and Shippo, but they heard that Naraku had Kagome and went off to save her, but they were captured as well," Miroku lays on the ground and closes his eyes before saying "Soon my love, we can be together forever, please forgive me for dying before I could ask you to bare my child on last time..."

Inuyasha leaves them there and goes around digging graves for the villagers who had diid. He lays all of them in them gently before going back to the hut and picking u Miroku and Kaede and buries them along with the other villagers. He lays out flowers and puts up crosses with names on them for the villagers that he knew. He kneels on the ground and cries, wishin he had been there in time to save the people who lived there and save his frickly goes ends. He wipes his tears and quickley runs to the hut, as he had seen Kagomes huge yellow bag sitting on the ground. He grabs it because he knows that Kagome will want it whenever he finds her.

I wake up and look slowly around the room, I stretch my arms and realize that the are not chained anymore. I test my legs and find out that they are not chained anymore either. I sit up and look around the room and notice that the door is opened. I slowly get up and out of bed and go to look out the door when I hear a voice behind me "Where do you think your going Miko,"

I turn around slowly and reply, "I was going to look for a bath, Naraku," i tilt my head to the side. I feel suddenly tired and fall to the floor. I try to regain control of my legs but cant seem to move them.

"you will call me master will you are living here, you will be aloud to wander the castle, you will be aloud to bathe as long as Kanna is with you, you will be aloud in the courtyard while I am with you, Inuyahsa has no interest in savinng you and I will here nothing of his name around here. If you choose to disobey these rules, your consequences will be harsh and carried out right away, you hear me,"

I nod my head at him and try to get up again"Master, can you help me up please. and you can release my friends, as I will not disobey you, I know he does not care about me anymore, and I do not care. I will remain here by your side master."

Naraku looks over at me and smiles. He does a sign to his guards and calls them into the room "release the woman and the kit, they are NOT to be harmed whatsoever and set up my room with all the items and a bed. As soon as the Miko is washed up bring her there for me. Also bring me the jewel shard it is time for the miko to become her true self,"

The gaurds nod to him as the leave the room and go to carry out there orders. " Kanna will lead you to the baths so that you may clean up, you have pleased me miko, for that you get a reward, I will see you shortly, so that you may become your full demon self.

"Yes Master, " I reply, "But I won't be able to come to my full powers unless I am able to obtain my full soul, and if I am assuming right, you have Kikyo her, I would like to ask If I could be the one to kill her, as I would like to kill her as painfully as possible. If that is alright with you Master"

"Of course my dear, I would of never thought you would be the one to ask that question but as always you seem to surprise me,"

I look over and see Kanna enter the room. "Go miko, have your bath and meet me in my room, I will have your supplies ready, kill Kikyo in anyway that you would like."

"Yes master, " I reply as I follow Kanna out of the room. Kanna leads me to a room with double doors and nods her head at me. I slowly stand beside her and open up the doors and open them. I gasp as I see what is behind them. There is a hot spring the size of like tree swimming polls, plus another smaller pool full of cool water. I see soap sitting on the edge and go over to them. I walk slowly down the stairs and slowly dunk my head into the water. I sigh as I feel the water run down my back. I go over to the edge and grab the shampoo and slowly lather it in my hair and rinse it out. I do the same with the conditioner. I go over to the edge of the pool and sit on one of the seats which are inside. I close my eyes and sigh in relief. I slowly doze off into sleep, I smile to myself as I think about what I am going to do to Kikyo and Inuyahsa, I am going to hurt Inuyasha as much as he has hurt me….

**Well…. Another chapter up, sorry it took so long to get it up but I had a little bit of a writers block… Plus my Little brother and mom had to take the laptop to Vancouver Childrens hospital where all my stories are saved. Anyway R&R and let me know how I did. Thankyou t all the people who have followed and reviewed on this story it is doing way better thatn I thought it would do….. Anywho enjoy…. **


End file.
